


A coeur vaillant rien d'impossible

by darkrogue1 (Lily_Haydee_Lohdisse)



Category: Blake et Mortimer | Blake and Mortimer
Genre: Kink Negotiation, M/M, kind of, where there is a will there is a way
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 05:37:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10353390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lily_Haydee_Lohdisse/pseuds/darkrogue1
Summary: E uniquement pour le chapitre 3. Pour satisfaire les penchants masochistes de Blake, Mortimer doit faire face aux démons de son passé. Olrik, toujours Olrik.





	1. Déclenchement/Trigger

**Author's Note:**

> Quelque part entre La Malédiction des Trente Deniers et Le Sanctuaire du Gondwana

Cette aventure commence, une fois n'est pas coutume, à une heure fort tardive qui trouve nos deux héros couchés. Ils ne dorment pas encore pourtant et, dans le même lit, nus l'un contre l'autre, ils récupèrent haletants de leurs précédents ébats.

 

Pourtant ni l'un ni l'autre n'a de mine épanouie et Mortimer lève la tête pour regarder son amant alangui, s'attardant quelques instants à contempler sa mine mélancolique. C'est que le professeur, plus que de l'aspect physique de leurs relations, se nourrit lors de leurs rapports de la communion qu'il ressent avec son partenaire  ; et si ce dernier n'est pas comblé, lui-même ne peut être entièrement satisfait.

 

Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il ressent que quelque chose manque à son ami, mais c'est ce soir pour la première fois qu'il ose s'en ouvrir et poser la question.

 

"Francis, vous avez l'air malheureux, est-il quelque chose que je puisse changer pour vous laisser plus satisfait  ?"

 

Un sursaut d'énergie réveille Blake qui se récrie  : "Mon Dieu, Philip, vous tenir dans mes bras est déjà quelque chose que je considère comme un miracle  ! Je ne veux rien vous demander de plus  !"

 

Mais Mortimer sait que son ami ne lui dit pas tout. "Dites-moi ce qui vous manque, Francis, puisque c'est moi qui vous le demande."

 

Blake baisse la tête et détourne les yeux, l'air honteux de ne pas savoir se satisfaire de ce qu'il a déjà et de l'énormité de sa demande. "C'est quelque chose que je ne peux vraiment pas demander de vous."

 

"Osez." Lui ordonne Mortimer. "Ou du moins expliquez-moi que je comprenne."

 

"Eh bien," tente lentement le capitaine tout en s'efforçant de minimiser sa requête, "je souhaiterais un peu plus d'intensité."

 

Mortimer fronce les sourcils. "Je n'ai pourtant pas l'impression de retenir mes assauts."

 

A cette remarque Blake sourit."Effectivement. Je..." Son sourire s'efface et c'est dans un souffle à peine audible qu'il avoue."J'aimerais que vous me fassiez souffrir."

 

"Oh  !" Mortimer qui l'a tout de même entendu se redresse un instant, interdit. _Blake aime souffrir,_ lui avait un jour soufflé son instinct. Il n'y avait aucune raison que ce penchant s'arrête à la porte de sa chambre à coucher. Pourtant, lui-même ne se voit pas jouer ce rôle vis à vis de son amant. Les images qui lui viennent en tête sont bien trop violentes et le renvoient à des souvenirs d'autres sourires cruels qu'il enterre précipitamment au fond de sa mémoire, faisant l'effort de revenir à la réalité immédiate.

 

"Je ne veux pas user de violence envers vous, Francis  !!" s'exclame-t-il.

 

Mortimer sait bien que sous le coup de la colère il est capable de tout, mais la colère ou la cruauté n'ont pas leur place dans son lit  : c'est quelque chose qu'il se refuse à y amener. A nouveau il enfouit les souvenirs douloureux de ses cruels tortionnaires et tente de se concentrer sur son amant.

 

Blake secoue la tête. "Ce n'est pas votre violence que je recherche, Philip, mais la douleur." Il marque une pause douloureuse avant de continuer, rompant à nouveau le silence pesant. "Mais je comprends bien que c'est impossible. Ne vous tracassez pas, old chap."

 

Dégageant ses bras, il en entoure son amant, augmentant le contact de leurs corps en un soutien rassurant, et de sa présence et de tendres murmures, aide Mortimer à lutter contre les fantômes de son passé.

 


	2. Analyse

Ce n'est que le lendemain après-midi que le professeur ressonge aux paroles de Blake. L'atmosphère à son travail est calme et il a devant lui quelques heures à dédier à la relecture d'un dossier préparé par l'une de ses équipes, mais ses pensées errent et se détournent des mots imprimés pour revenir à leur discussion de la veille au soir.

 

"Je comprends bien que c'est impossible." Avait dit Blake.

 

S'il y a bien un mot que Mortimer n'aime pas entendre, c'est celui-là.

 

Cela date certainement de ses années d'école  ; il y associe encore les rires moqueurs de son professeur et de ses pairs. "Un avion qui évoluerait également dans l'élément liquide  ?! Impossible  !" Il y avait mis le temps, mais il avait fini par le faire voler son Espadon  ! L'avion-poisson aux capacités sous-marines. Toujours est-il qu'impossible ne fait pas vraiment partie de son vocabulaire.

 

Il se résume la situation. Ainsi Blake aime souffrir, voudrait que Mortimer le fasse souffrir pour augmenter l'intensité de leurs ébats.

 

Mortimer lui-même base son plaisir plus sur l'émotion et l'interaction avec son partenaire, mais celui du capitaine semble plus ancré dans la chair. _Souffrir_. "Ce n'est pas votre violence que je recherche, Philip, mais la douleur."Avait-il dit. Souffrir, mais uniquement une douleur physique, sans volonté de cruauté ou d'humiliation. Heureusement d'ailleurs, car pour le professeur cela aurait été hors de question.

 

Lors de la guerre il a pu voir comme il était facile pour un homme de basculer dans la pire des cruautés, et même si à l'époque il en était la cible, il redoute d'autant plus d'en venir un jour à se rabaisser au niveau d'inhumanité de ses geôliers d'alors.*

 

Mortimer balaye ces souvenirs d'un mouvement de tête. Non, aucune cruauté, uniquement de la douleur physique, pour le bien de Blake.

 

Le professeur tente de réfléchir par analogie. Si c'était pour lui, si c'était à lui-même et pour son propre bien qu'il cherchait à infliger de la douleur, comment s'y prendrait-il  ?

 

Mortimer n'aime pas souffrir, mais son regard se porte sur le texte qu'il a devant les yeux et se souvient d'autres après-midi de lecture -- sous d'autres latitudes – où la chaleur l'accablait de torpeur et de sommeil. Une fois, il en était venu à se pincer pour rester éveillé en ne pas s'assoupir à son bureau.

 

"Se pincer." Mortimer joint le geste à la parole, sans ressentir la moindre émotion. Pourrait-il ainsi agir envers Blake  ? Une lueur d'espoir voit le jour dans son esprit. Il s'imagine pincer son ami, son amant, de diverses façons sans jamais y deviner de contre-indication.

 

Victorieux, il pousse une exclamation de joie.

 

C'est décidé. Il tentera l'expérience la prochaine fois qu'il en aura l'occasion. Pourvu que cela suffise à Blake  !

 

Mais Mortimer est optimiste. C'est la solution, il n'en doute pas.

 

 

 

* voir le Secret de l'Espadon

 


	3. Première fois

Ce n'est ni ce soir-là ni même le lendemain que Mortimer peut tenter l'expérience, mais quelques jours plus tard lorsqu'à nouveau ils se retrouvent. Le professeur est alors légèrement distrait par sa volonté de bien faire, il a même un peu d'appréhension  : et si Blake n'appréciait pas  ?

 

Infliger de la douleur à son partenaire n'est pas anodin, même si elle est légère, et quand bien même il le fait à la demande expresse de son amant, il n'en ont pas discuté plus avant.

 

Mais que ce soit sur un terrain neutre ou ici dans une atmosphère beaucoup plus intime, Mortimer ne trouve pas les mots pour communiquer son intention, sa solution, sa proposition à son ami.

 

Autant il sait parler et flatter dans un contexte neutre, autant – dès qu'il est impliqué – il hésite, se reprend et balbutie lorsqu'il doit exprimer ses sentiments. Le langage de Mortimer est celui de l'action. Il laisse son corps parler et heureusement c'est un langage que Francis Blake comprend.

 

Pourtant il n'est pas tout à fait sûr de lui et donc il attend.

 

Il ne fait aucune tentative alors qu'ils s'enlacent encore tout habillés ou même un peu plus tard, pour tenter d'émoustiller son partenaire. Il attend au contraire qu'ils soient bien installés dans un rythme confortable.

 

Cette fois-ci, appuyé sur un bras pour supporter le poids de son corps, il surplombe Blake qui, allongé sous lui, guide et presse de ses mains leurs deux érections alignées ensemble. De sa main libre, Mortimer cherche le contact avec son amant et tente de le troubler de caresses.

 

C'est là le moment qu'il choisit. Lentement, délibérément, il porte sa main baladeuse sur le flanc de son ami et, rassemblant toute sa tendresse, de toute la douceur dont il est capable dans l'intention, le pince.

 

La réaction de Blake est fulgurante et d'une intensité aussi inattendue que l'était pour lui l'action de Mortimer.

 

La pointe de douleur – si petite soit-elle – a éveillé en lui un contrepoint tant espéré mais sur lequel il ne comptait plus et son corps se raidit de surprise et de plaisir, s'arquant pour venir soulever Mortimer tandis que ses yeux s'écarquillent d'incrédulité émerveillée. Puis, retombant, lorsqu'il tente de se relâcher et s'abandonne, il se retrouve pris dans une frénésie incontrôlable à la poursuite de cette sensation, libérée par l'action si nouvelle de son amant. Et savoir que Mortimer a désormais la possibilité de participer à son plaisir en en connaissant toutes les facettes est un sentiment exaltant qui le pousse encore à accélérer son mouvement.

 

Mortimer est surpris de l'intensité de la réaction de Blake et se laisse presque désarçonner par le premier mouvement de celui-ci. Mais la ferveur de ce dernier est telle que Mortimer se sent lui-même transporté de désir et de soulagement et tente d'égaler le rythme imposé par son amant.

 

Jamais il n'aurait pensé que son action puisse avoir de telles conséquences ou que Blake soit à ce point assoiffé de douleur, mais savoir que c'est lui qui a créé cette réaction, qu'il a ce pouvoir sur l'homme qu'il aime, l'engouffre dans une toute-puissance euphorisante qui le fait rejoindre Blake dans son plaisir.

 

De toutes leurs rencontres c'est probablement la plus courte mais oh combien la plus intense, et c'est pantelants qu'ils s'effondrent l'un contre l'autre, satisfaits.

 

Bien sûr l'un comme l'autre savent bien que la prochaine fois il en faudra plus et que la fulgurance de ce premier essai n'est dû qu'à la surprise de cette première tentative, mais maintenant les bases sont posées et c'est une réussite. Et quelle réussite  !

 

Par la suite, même si ce n'est que fugitivement, à chaque fois qu'ils utilisent cette technique c'est en se rappelant avec tendresse cette première fois, et toujours pour en renouveler la joie.

 

 


End file.
